The Iron Mage
by XJustified
Summary: After a visit to another dimension Callen Stark was supposed to be sent home. Instead he finds himself fighting a giant wooden demon in a world known as Earthland. Can he get back home or will he be stuck in a world of mages. Watch how he survives using only his suit and brains in a world of magic. (A Crossover between my IronMan story, but only the main character so its not a CO)


Hello my friends and welcome to my new story. Callen Stark son of Tony and Pepper Stark is the main character if my other story Iron Man- The Next Generation, but this story doesn't have other OCs so I can write this faster. So this story will come out first even though the concept hasn't been completely established. So here is Callen's bio for this story.

Name- Callen Stark

Age- 17

Appearance- a black T-Shirt and blue jeans with red running shoes. (And I will tell the type of Armor he is in at the time and how he got his armor there, if it isn't obvious)

Attitude- As usual he is a very laid back kind of guy but when it comes to fighting he almost always has a plan. He is considered a genius at something's but others it is questionable. He unlike his father does have a shy tendency around girls coming onto him.

And now a recap of the storyline.

Callen was visiting Layla ( Thor's daughter) in Asgard when a warm hole opened up and sucked him inside. This story begins at the fight with Lullaby. (More like he falls into the fight but enjoy anyways).

Chapter 0

Prologue

Callen's POV

It freaking figures that the one time I accept my goddess friend's invitation to visit her in their equivalent to heaven, a giant worm hole opens up and sucks me in right after we huggged after not seeing each other for close to a year.

It's official the universe is out to ruin me.

The wormhole finally started to thin and I was unceremoniously shot into some kind of living giant tree that was fighting some guys.

After a series of crashes I finally skidded to a stop, forming a large ditch to where I ended up.

If not for my armor I'd be dead was my first thought before I stood up and stared down the beast, as it finished seating away a guy with pink hair.

I quickly activated the attack system, "Jarvis how much power do I have remaining" I asked my right hand computerized companion.

" Close to seventy percent sir" he replied as I jumped a few times to loosen up.

When I landed the last time I took a serious stance and whispered "Go Time" before I shot straight for the creature and began unloading everything I had on it.

Erza's POV

I stood in awe as a suit of armor that had previously fallen from a multi colored hole in the sky stood up, did what I would describe as warmup stretches, and shoot through the air towards the demon we were fighting and begin launching some form of projectiles at Lullaby.

The demon was forced back by that assault and the machine was not letting up.

It began shooting energy blasts from its palms at the beast and once it was far enough back from us it shot some sort of red beam, that cleanly cut the demons arm off.

At this we decided to finish it with a combo of Gray, Natsu, and my own magics.

After the demon was destroyed the machine came down and landed in front of us.

I was still wary so I held my blade out to which the machine put its hands up and it's mask folded back to reveal a man around my age within.

Normal POV

"Watch it lady I'm not going to hurt you I just have a few questions" Callen said honestly holding his hands up.

Erza however stood her ground until the Makarov walked past her with an intrigued look on his face getting her to calm down.

"Young man I've seen many an in trance in my days of fighting but none such as what you just pulled" the elderly Mage said stroking his chin with a gleam of curiosity in his eye.

"Sorry sir but that wasn't intentional, I was visiting my friend Layla in Valhalla when that came and sucked me in" Cal said sheepishly.

That was when Erza spoke up again, "Valhalla, you don't mean the warriors paradise of the old legends of Odin, Thor, and Loki do you" she asked with widened eyes.

Cal just nodded, "Yeah my dad and Thor were on a team that saved the world awhile back do naturally they became friends, so when they had kids me and Layla became close so I was just going to visit" he finished while checking his suits systems.

"Speaking of fighting, that was some impressive work up there single handily taking on a Demon of Zeref on your own and nearly winning, how did you do it" Makarov asked getting the surrounding groups remaining attention.

"We'll I used a combination of the multiple weapons I've added to my father's armor designs, and just used them in succession not letting up" Cal answered honestly.

Makarov raised a brow to the boy before he asked another question "Well my boy may we know your name".

"Ah of course where are my manners" he said mildly flipping out before he extended his armored hand to the master "Callen L. Stark at your service".

The master just chuckled at that, "My name is Makarov my boy" he said and introduced the remaining onlookers "now answer me this do you know what a guild is".

Cal just nodded "A Guild is an ancient place of business where requests can be answered by different members".

Again Makarov raised a brow "Do you believe in magic" he asked warily.

Cal again nodded "I kinda have to since one of my closest friends can shoot lightning down at me whenever she's mad" he chuckled.

At this the master and the others all shared a hearty laugh until a large brief case nearly took Natsu's head off, followed by a bolt of lightning that Cal barely dodged.

"DAMN IT, Layla I thought I told you, use your words not your powers" Callen yelled to the sky, which rumbled in return.

Natsu was yelling about the metal box that had fallen an nearly hit him until Erza silenced him and the group surrounded the case.

It whirred to life when Erza touched it and then it shot into Cal's hands and began unlocking.

A small video message played with an image of Tony explaining the situation and explaining the contents of the large case.

After all of the exciting info Callen literally collapsed when an electric shock hit him and the hologram of his father chuckled before he said "And that was from Layla" and then disappeared.

Cal just grumbled as the others laughed.

After another good laugh Makarov approached the boy.

"Well Callen seeing as how you're stuck here for awhile how would you like to come back with us to Fairy Tail" the third master asked and explained the basics of the guild.

Callen just sighed "We'll if I'm going to be stuck here for awhile I might as well have a good time" getting a cheer out of Natsu who immediately challenged him to a fight, only to be blasted by a repulser blast.

As Callen hefted his new luggage over his still armored shoulder and fell into step with the others only one thought played through his head, "This should be fun".

I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. R&R and later guys.


End file.
